Keep You Safe
by alonia
Summary: [TRADUCTION de la fanfiction du même nom par twisting vine x] Levi veut garder Eren en sécurité. [POV Levi][LeviXEren]


**Auteur :** twisting_vine_x

 **Anime/Manga :** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire appartient à twisting_vine_x, les personnages a Hajime Isayama. J'ai seulement traduit.

 **Couple :** Levi/Eren

 _J'espère que vous allez aimé autant que moi. (désolé si certain passage ont été difficile a traduire)_

Remarque: écrit avant que le chapitre 59 ne soit publié. **Attention spoil.**

(Eren à 17ans et Levi 34ans)

 _ **Keep You Safe** _

* * *

Ils les ont ramenés.

Levi doit faire très attention à garder ses mains pour lui-même. Il doit supporter le débriefing entier avec Eren et Historia. Il ne doit surtout pas se lancer à travers la table pour aller directement sur les genoux d'Eren. Il voudrait pouvoir envelopper ses bras autour de cette petite merde courageuse et ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Il écrit chaque détail qu'Eren et Historia peuvent se souvenir, pendant qu'Hanji passe en revue toutes les blessures d'Historia, juste avant que Sasha enroule une couverture autour d'Historia et la conduise hors de la salle. Évidemment, Eren, n'a pas une égratignure sur lui - mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne souffre pas. Il a été enchaîné comme un animal pendant des semaines. Ça prend toute la volonté de Levi pour le laisser partir hors de la pièce, la porte reste ouverte assez longtemps pour que Levi puisse apercevoir de quelle façon Mikasa et Armin enveloppe leurs bras autour d'Eren et le conduisent au bout du couloir.

"C'est de plus en plus évident, tu sais."

"Je t'emmerde."

Hanji hausse les épaules pour seule réponse, les yeux fixés sur les notes de Levi ; et Levi s'arrête et fait voir ses dents comme il se lève, ses genoux sont trop faible en dessous de lui. Il va blâmer le fait qu'il n'est toujours pas guéri de l'enfer que Kenny et le reste de ces salauds lui ont fait subir dans ce combat. Cela n'a certainement rien à voir avec le fait qu'il est absolument malade de soulagement.

"Ce garçon te regarde comme si tu avais décroché la lune. Tu devrais aller lui parler - "

"C'est un _enfant."_

"Je suis sûr qu'il a cessé d'être un enfant le jour où il a sauvé la vie de sa sœur."

"Ce n'est pas -"

"Ou.. tu sais.. le jour de ses dix-sept ans. "

 _"Hanji_ -"

"Regarde la vérité en face, Levi. La vie est trop courte. Assure-toi au moins qu'il va bien. "

"J'allais le faire _._ Merde. Tu es tellement - "

"Si moi je suis exaspérante, alors je me demande ce que ça fait de toi."

Hanji ne le regardait toujours pas, et, plutôt que de lui enfoncer son poing dans le visage, Levi quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers ses propres quartiers – il ne va essayer d'aucune façon d'éloigner Eren de Mikasa et d'Armin - et ferme la porte, mais... ses mains tremblent. Elles tremblent et... Ce n'est pas seulement ses mains. C'est tout son corps. Son cœur est serré, il ne peut pas respirer et il est... Il ferme les yeux, s'appuie contre la porte et il se sent malade. Il n'a aucun droit de se sentir de cette façon. Putain, il ne devrait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour l'enfant en fait _._ Et certainement pas ça. Il se souvient de la façon dont les yeux d'Eren s'étaient remplis de larmes en le voyant – comment il s'était accrocher à Levi quand il l'avait sortie de son cercueil - et il se rend compte à quel point ses mains sont fermement serrées que lorsque ses ongles commencent à trancher ses paumes.

* * *

Levi ne peut pas dormir.

Il sait que les membres de l'escouade sont tous recroquevillés dans leurs chambres qu'ils partagent ensemble, et qu'Eren est en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des semaines, mais.. cela ne le rassure pas. Cela ne le rassure pas de penser que Mikasa ne dort probablement même pas. Elle est probablement debout pour veiller sur Eren et Armin comme une mère ours protectrice. Tous ce a quoi Levi peut penser c'est aux yeux hantés d'Eren alors qu'il revenait sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et au moment où la torche de Levi avait presque entièrement brûlé, il était toujours éveillé a regarder le plafond, il se retrouva à glisser dans ses sandales et à marcher le long du couloirs vers l'endroit où tout le monde dort. Il se déteste pour oser regarder dans une salle pleine d'adolescents endormie comme s'il était un vieux pervers libidineux -

Mais Eren n'est pas là, et Levi doit se concentrer volontairement pour prendre une profonde respiration. Armin est recroquevillé dans le lit d'Eren et Mikasa dort sur le plancher, affalé contre le lit en position assise avec sa tête contre le matelas, et... Levi doit trouver Eren, mais Mikasa ne doit pas être très à l'aise comme ça. Il fait à peine quelques pas vers elle avant qu'elle ne sursaute soudainement éveillé, pour atteindre l'un de ses nombreux couteaux, qu'elle a probablement planqué sur son... mais s'arrête net en le voyant, puis ses yeux se pose sur le matelas où Armin dort seul. Elle est déjà debout sur ses pieds quand Levi pose une main sur son épaule, ayant un moment de gratitude – ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'Eren a cette femme pour veiller sur lui.

"Permet-moi de le trouver."

Il murmure - le seul autre lit dans la chambre appartient à Sasha, et il n'a aucune envie de la réveiller elle ou Armin - et Mikasa le regarde, dans la pénombre, fixement. Elle le regarde comme si elle pouvait voir à travers lui, et elle semble réfléchir, à en juger par la façon dont ses lèvres se resserre dans une ligne mince – puis elle s'assoit sur le lit à côté Armin, posant une main sur son épaule. Levi sait que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'Armin face la paix avec ce qu'il avait à faire pour garder en vie Jean.

"Vous saviez comment le sauver."

"Évidement."

Comme s'il y avait même eu une autre option. Levi sait très bien que le reste de l'équipe l'aurait rejoint dans le retournement de la ville entière jusqu'à ce qu'Eren et Historia soit trouvé.. Mikasa le regarda un instant de plus, avant d'hocher la tête, et - c'est une autorisation, peut-être; et Levi devrait probablement être ulcéré par cela, mais Mikasa et Armin avait été là bien avant lui. Il hocha la tête en retour, avant de se tourner et de marcher lentement, sachant qu'Eren n'a pas pu aller bien loin. Ils sont dans l'une des dernières maisons sûres d'Erwin, et il y a seulement quelques endroits où Eren pourrait se cacher.

* * *

Il s'avère qu'Eren est facile à trouver. Il est assis à l'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, les rayons de la lune ruissellent à travers la pièce, ce qui fait juste assez de lumière pour que Levi puisse voir les larmes sur les joues d'Eren; même dans cette pénombre, Levi est assez sûr qu'Eren rougit alors qu'il saute sur ses pieds, essuyant son visage avec sa manche et en redressant son dos, et... Levi pourrait juste être amoureux de ce gamin stupide.

"C-caporal. Désolé. Je sais que je devrais dormir, j'ai juste - "

"Tu n'est pas autorisé à faire ça de nouveau."

Même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix sonne comme s'il avait été mis dans un hachoir à viande. Et Eren... semble confus, épuisé, et effrayé; Levi prend une profonde inspiration et se déplace un peu plus près.

"D'avoir été enlevé, je veux dire. Tu es une petite merde insensible de m'avoir fait peur comme ça. "

Pendant un moment, Eren cligne des yeux - puis le coin de ses lèvres remontent légèrement, un rire étranglé lui échappe au même moment où un nouveau torrent de larmes déborde sur ses joues, son bras reviens doucement frotter son visage. Peut-être qu'Eren ne sait pas s'il faut rire ou pleurer. Peut-être que pendant les dernières semaines, Levi s'était senti comme si une partie de lui-même avait été arraché. Quoiqu'il en soit, Levi enroule ses bras autour d'Eren et ferme les yeux, et Eren s'accroche si fortement à lui qu'il va probablement ajouter de nouvelles contusions à la pagaille de taches sombres et d'éraflures sur le corps de Levi, et... le visage d'Eren pousse dans son épaule, ses doigts sont en train de creuser dans le dos de Levi; et la gorge de Levi est desséchée, son cœur claque et... il est certainement amoureux de ce gamin. C'est quelque chose qu'il va avoir à se soucier plus tard. Pour le moment, il doit ramener Eren de nouveau dans son lit.

"Allez, gamin. Je te reconduis à ton lit ".

"Je v-veux pas."

Il supplie pendant quelques seconde, Levi resserre son emprise, et... Eren va probablement être étourdit, plus tard, de toutes les libertés qui sont prises en ce moment ; Levi sait parfaitement qu'il ne doit pas être si proche de lui - mais en ce moment, il ne s'en soucie pas. Pas si cela signifie qu'il peut avoir Eren dans ses bras, son souffle doux contre son cou, et... Levi devrait être exécuté. Il a trente-quatre ans et il ne s'est jamais senti comme ça. Il devrait partir loin d'Eren et trouver n'importe qui pour coucher avec lui, il ne devrait pas être en train de laisser cela se produire.

Mais au lieu de ça, il presse son visage dans les cheveux d'Eren et le resserre contre lui, passant une main de haut en bas sur son dos. Si Eren a besoin de rester ici jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, alors Levi est certain qu'il peut rester là, avec lui. Debout, serrant Eren contre lui, sentant Eren tremper son épaule avec ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne calme, à nouveau, et toute la tension d'Eren semble avoir quitté son corps; et c'est seulement à ce moment que Levi recule, déglutissant pendant qu'Eren le regarde fixement avec de grand yeux, ce qui fait se retourner l'estomac de Levi. Il réalise qu'il est en train d'essuyer la joue humide d'Eren avec son pouce seulement quand Eren retiens son souffle - et Levi a soudainement chaud. Ses jambes deviennent lourde comme du plomb. Et les yeux d'Eren brillent, sa bouche est légèrement ouverte et sa peau est rougit et Levi a besoin _de_ _prendre du recul..._

Il ne bouge pas. Il doit reculé – il doit ruiner ce moment - mais il n'arrive pas à ce déplacer. Il a besoin de... il tombe presque a la renverse quand Eren glisse sa main le long de son bras, le pouce glissant le long de son pouls, et... c'est insensé. C'est... le cœur de Levi va briser ses côtes, et... Eren semble chercher ses mots. Il semble confus et effrayé, et... mais son pouce est toujours posé sur le pouls de Levi, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il ne pouvais pas croire que ça lui avait échapper; et peut-être que Levi a mal jugé cela. Peut-être que ce n'est pas à sens unique. Peut-être que... mais Levi _ne peut pas_ faire cela, il -

"C-caporal."

Il sonne comme si Eren allait s'effondrer. Levi secoue la tête, puis recule brusquement. Il met de l'espace entre eux. Encre ses pieds au sol et regarde Eren qui se tient là et qui entrouvre la bouche doucement, ses mains tombe à ses côtés, ses grands yeux et son visage sont toujours strié de larmes.

"Revenez."

Sa voix vacille. Et Eren - il y a un éclair de cette détermination que Levi aime tant dans son regard - cette obstination qui se trouve juste sous la peau d'Eren , et... ça ne sera pas en faveur de Levi maintenant, apparemment, parce qu'Eren fait un pas de plus vers lui, toujours en regardent Levi comme s'il s'attendait a ce que Levi le mordre, et... il rougit, et il est beaucoup trop près.

"V-vous -"

"Assez, Eren."

"Mais -"

"J'ai dit que c'est -"

"Mais si vous.. si vous.. même si vous voulez juste.. dormir avec -"

 _"Eren..."_

"Dites _quelque chose_ _._ S'il vous plaît. Parce que vous êtes... je... je vous v-veux, a-aussi. Si vous v-voulez... "

"Tu as _dix-sept_ _ans_ _."_

C'est vraiment la pire chose à dire. Il _sait_ que c'est la pire chose à dire. Et Eren reste bouche bée devant lui comme si Levi avait retourné tout son monde a l'envers, et... peut-être que c'est le cas. Peut-être que Levi n'est pas le seul qui a passé les derniers mois en essayant désespérément de l'ignorer.

"Vous... _C'est_ _ça_ votre objection?"

Il semble étranglé, comme si Eren avait du mal a parler, et pendant un moment ils se regardent fixement - puis Eren prend une profonde inspiration et fait un pas de plus; et Levi peut sentir la façon dont son cœur bondit lourdement dans sa poitrine, et Eren le regarde avec des yeux implorant, ou presque, et... Levi se rend compte qu'il l'embrasse seulement quand Eren s'arrête – Recule pour trouver Eren les yeux écarquillés, ça pourrais être comique si seulement ce n'était pas devenu si difficile pour les genoux de Levi de le maintenir debout. Il ouvre la bouche – Il as besoin de dire quelque chose pour... Mais Eren l'embrasse a nouveau et s'accroche a lui; il ne sait pas comment embrasser mais Levi s'en fou, putain. Il vas lui apprendre. Il vas prendre soin de lui. Il veut le jeter sur son lit et prendre son temps. Il veut faire ça correctement. Il veut le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'Eren soit un putain de naufragé et qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit sauf du prénom de Levi. Il veut... _le garder en sécurité_. Il se rend compte alors qu'il a été poussé contre le mur et il permet à Eren de le garder là. Il se rend compte a quel point il est haletant seulement quand Eren recule finalement, les lèvres gonfler, le visage rougissant et les yeux encore large, et... l'estomac de Levi se retourne, et.. c'est une idée horrible, Eren est un _adolescent_ putain -

"Puis-je rester avec v-vous ce soir?"

La voix d'Eren retentit comme s'il avait été mis dans une déchiqueteuse, et il a l'air si sérieux que ça fait mal, et il sonne un peu comme si son monde dépendais de la réponse à cette question - et Levi ferme les yeux. Respire profondément, et... il n'y a probablement plus aucune raisons de lutter contre, maintenant. Hoche la tête, et ouvre ses yeux juste à temps pour voir le sourire qui s'étend sur le visage d'Eren; et cela retourne l'estomac de Levi douloureusement. Lui fessent grincer des dents.

«Très bien. Mais tu vas allez prévenir ta sœur ».

«Je vais... Oui, bien sur. Donnez m-moi... dix minutes. Je serai - "

Eren recule en titubant, en regardant comme s'il essayait de marcher sans quitter des yeux Levi, et... Levi hoche la tête et tente de desserrer ses dents, son estomac plonge à nouveau lorsque Eren se retourne et quitte la pièce si vite que c'est un miracle qu'il ne fonce pas dans quelque chose, et... tout est calme, tout à coup. Calme et sombre et ils sont au milieu d'une guerre et Eren est trop jeune et Levi est trop vieux et Levi est son supérieur et il _ne devrait pas faire ça,_ mais... il y a de cela moins de 24 heures, Eren avait été enfermé dans un cercueil. Il avait été enchaîné comme un animal et arraché loin des gens qui l'aiment; et peut-être que Levi est un imbécile, mais ils pourrait tous mourir a tout moment - et si Eren le veut, alors Levi va certainement l'enlacer toute la nuit et le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'Eren ai le sentiment - au moins pendant un petit moment - comme si rien dans le monde ne pourrait le blesser désormais.


End file.
